


Day 233 - Tell me true (3/?)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [233]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“What would you like to change about me?”</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 233 - Tell me true (3/?)

“That was terrible.”

John waited until Sherlock had stepped through the door of NSY into the cold, snow-filled February wind and then fell into step next to him as they walked down the road. They had spent the last few days with a triple homicide that turned out to be based on relationship difficulties. The woman had tried to change her husband in so many ways that he finally snapped.

Both men were silent, trying to get the case out of their heads, until John broke the silence.

“What would _you_ like to change about _me_?”

“I already did.“

“What?”

“The one thing about you that bothered me. I fixed it.”

“And that would be?”

“Your limp. I got rid of it.”

He heard the tender smile in Sherlock’s voice, but he wasn’t done yet.

“Anything you'd like to change about yourself?”

“My past. If I could erase my past as an addict without changing who I am today, I would do it instantly. Because I see you look at my scars and I see how it pains you. But I can’t.”

John stopped so abruptly it took Sherlock two steps to notice, then he covered the distance between them and pulled Sherlock into a fierce embrace. They stood like this for a long time, snow piling up around their boots.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'cane'.


End file.
